koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Oboro
Oboro (オボロ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and initially a non-playable character in Fire Emblem Warriors, and later made playable through DLC. Role in Game She appears for the first time in "Hoshidan Prince" chapter alongside her master Takumi and Hoshidan soldiers that will attack the approaching Aytolis army. After being stopped, Oboro joins the Aytolis army to stop the evil plans of the Grimstone army. Character Information Personality Oboro harbors bad blood for Nohrians after her parents were killed on a business trip to Nohr, but has often restrained herself from killing Nohrians. Her acceptance with the deaths of her parents has kept her strong. She is also known to be a good tailor in Hoshido and prides herself on her fashion sense, as her parents owned a tailoring shop. She also serves as one of Takumi's retainers and privately harbors feelings for him. Fighting Style Along with Azura, she is one of the first two unmounted lance/naginata users to join the playable roster. Her unique Crest is Counter, which is a Fire Emblem skill typically available to Warriors and Oni Chieftains. Unlike in Fire Emblem, where it works by occasionally reflecting physical damage when hit, in Warriors, Counter has a chance of triggering when attacks are blocked successfully. Quotes See also: Oboro/Quotes Gameplay Moveset :Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: 'Oboro thrusts forward once, then slashes downwards right. She then does a counterclockwise spin and slashes downwards left, then does a clockwise spin jump to slash downwards right. She then jumps and slams her blade onto the ground in front of her, then stands in place and twirls her spear above her head. She then does spinning jump slash, then lands with a big downwards slash. :'X: Oboro twirls her spear above her head, generating a tornado that sucks nearby enemies into it and shreds them. She finishes with a slash. :Y''', '''X: Oboro rushes forward and does a jumping upward spear swing to launch enemies up. :Y''', '''Y, X': Oboro moves forward slowly while spinning counterclockwise 3 times, unleashing a horizontal slash with each revolution. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Oboro swings her spear diagonally right, then left, then upward, then moves back and thrusts her spear forward. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Oboro spins her spear at her side, then above herself, then jumps into a sideways spin shredding enemies, then slams her spear down. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Oboro jumps into the air and unleashes a flurry of rapid spear jabs at a downwards angle, then comes down swinging her spear to the right. :Warrior Special (A): Oboro wildly swings her spear in front of her, juggling enemies, then spins it in a circular fashion forming a tornado, then imbues her spear with a wind elemental and swings it hard, sending enemies flying. :Awakening Special (A): Oboro spins around cutting enemies with her spear rapidly, then stabs the ground, summoning spears to skewer enemies, then throws her spear up and catches it, then does a green energetic slash. :Dual Special (Vanguard): ''' '''Dual Special (Support): Fighting Style Gallery Oboro Sprite (FEW).gif|Battle map sprite Oboro Promotion Outfit (FEW).png|Class promotion outfit OboroBA.jpg|Downloadable broken armor External Links *Fire Emblem Wikia page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Fire Emblem Characters